1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a microscope system, for example to an operating microscope system, particularly for neurosurgical applications. The invention further relates to a microscopy method, for example for an operating microscope, particularly for neurosurgical applications.
2. Description of the Related Art
Document DE 10 2010 039 289 A1 discloses a microscopy system with operating microscope for generating a microscopic image, a laser scanning endoscope for generating an endoscopic image, a reflection device for reflecting representations into the microscopic image, and with a detector that establishes a position of the endoscope and generates corresponding positional data. In the framework of this solution, the laser scanning endoscope must be equipped with an additional sensor, so that the position of the endoscopy tip relative to a defined reference point in space can be determined, stored and also called up again later. Tissue deformations occurring during the intervention, for example as a result of breathing, removal of tissue, or the like, are not taken into account.
In the document US 2011/0280810 A1, a microscopy system consisting of a surgical microscope and an endomicroscope. In one embodiment, the temporal monitoring of the endomicroscope is provided by mounting an additional sensor on the tool tip and/or using commercial navigation solutions. Here as well, tissue deformations are not taken into account.
Navigation device manufacturers, such as Xion Medical, Brain Lab, Medtronic and others, for example, use the “classic” approach based on external navigation devices, for example optical or electromagnetic navigation devices in order to enable digital markers in the operating field. For this purpose, however, the surgical instruments require special markers, such as infrared balls, for example.
Previously, surgeons relied on physical markers or on their own memory in order to mark important points within an operating field or within an area of observation to be studied microscopically. These points are needed, for example, in order to mark functional brain regions in a neurosurgical operation, document biopsy removal sites, for example in the case of a tumor resection, or in order to document positions of endoscopic recordings. Physical markers have the drawback, however, that they cover parts of the tissue for one and, for another, can inadvertently change the position as a result of tissue deformations and/or surgical activities. Mental markers have the drawback that they are only “visible” for the surgeon and cannot be documented.
Previously known solutions for digital markers require external navigation solutions or the application of special markers. However, tissue deformations cannot be compensated, since changes in the current area of observation, for example in the current operating field, are not taken into account.
It is therefore the object of the present invention to make available an advantageous microscope system and a corresponding microscopy method which enables the use of digital markers and simultaneously takes changes in the area of observation to be studied, for example as a result of movements of the microscope or tissue deformations, into account.